The Survival Value
by Liss.Colfer
Summary: A story about how everything can be easily ruined by one bad decision. Or was it good one?
1. Prologue

Hey guys, my second attempt at fanfiction, this one will not be one shot though, please tell me how to improve, all flames however, will be used to fuel the pits of Tartarus!

disclaimer: original characters belong to their owners.

* * *

The struggle was finally over.

Somewhere in the distance she saw a fire slowly burning out. Where some zealous Senju have started pulling the bodies of dead Uchihas, and pungent smoke filled the scenery of the battlefield. With tears in her eyes and the smell of the bodies slowly burning had been seeping into her skin, she saw a tired person on the horizon, with long hair and wide shoulders. He stopped once in a while and while, tending to the survivors' .There indeed weren't many of them. She knew his chakra nearly as good as her own, so she easily found out how tired he has been. His almost infinite source of chakra was half empty. Conflict took too long. She closed her eyes and focused, and found Tobirama soon. He seemed to be far away and also tired, but safe.

After some time of focusing at Tobirama's chakra, something disturbed her. She knew this chakra well and it was disappearing oddly and quickly. She would know, if that person tried to cover it. If it was like that, it wouldn't melt away like that.

If she felt it correctly, he was dying.

She frowned and turned around. Hashirama was still walking around and giving help where it was still possible and didn't focus on his cousin's actions. She maybe kind of lost her mind in that moment, but she decided to search for dying guy. She was angry. How could he let this happen? That Uchiha killed her brother, and she had every right to kill him for what he has done. So why is his life already at risk? That just wasn't fair. She wasn't sure what she would do, if she found him. True was, that "if" wasn't really accurate. Her sensing abilities meant that she would definitely find him.

Uchiha was far away from center of conflict, near the borderlines of the battlefield. Since she knew who she was looking for, it was quite easy to locate him. Her feelings were correct. He was bleeding from deep and painful cut at his left thigh and because have fainted, so he was helpless.

She looked at him with uncertainty in her eyes. It was now clear how had Hashirama's idealism influenced her. She couldn't just walk away and let him die like that. at the same moment she also realized she also couldn't end it. From her fifteens she hadn't wished for anything but revenge. But not like this! It seemed to be too easy. Not satisfying enough. Her brother had been killed by this Uchiha in such cruel way and finishing this would be mercy.

She was just standing and looking at him furiously, realizing that it didn't actually matter, what would she do, because if she won't hurry up, there wouldn't be anything to do, nobody left to kill. While thinking, somewhere behind her some leaves rustled. Without thinking about it, she turned rest of her chakra up, so even someone as talented as Tobirama couldn't sense dying Uchiha. In some point she felt like a lighthouse.

"There you are, Toka." said arrival. It was Tobirama. He rolled his eyes. "You really shouldn't leave in such far. We were worried."

"I need to pee," she lied quietly.

"Oh." said Tobirama in shock by her sincerity, very sheepish. She had been good soldier, so he sometimes forgets that she was also a girl and need some privacy.

"So - come back when you are finished." he added, all red, and left the embarrassing situation, escaping back to his older brother. He jumped between the trees - Toka was watching him since she wasn't sure, he wouldn't come back - and her chakra stopped floating. She barely had some of it left.

She turned with some deep animosity in her eyes to the man, she was covering. She hadn't a single clue why she decided like that. Tobirama could be brave, unlike her, to finish whole dying-Uchiha thing. Haha, could be? He would definitely do it, in her place.

Maybe she just wanted know, that she is not bad person. Constant killing change you. Maybe she just wanted to be sure it's still her, not some murdering monster. Anyway, she bent and touched his hand. She was no medic, unlike Hashirama, but even she could notice, if someone is or is not living. He was still among the living. She could feel his heartbeat and she could see his chest moving.

So he wasn't dead yet.

"Don't you think, Hikaku, that this means peace between us," she said quietly to Uchiha, as he could hear her, while she put down belt with Senju clan sign, which looks really alike a headband worn by Hashirama. She could imagine how it will look like if somebody found him with senju clan crest at his leg, but she didn't really care. It was small price for his life. She bandaged the injury, to prevent bleeding to death.

"I gave you your life back, damn Uchiha. And I am going to take it from you. This would be too easy, consider yourself lucky!"

Truth to be told, it was useless challenge to him. Uchiha couldn't hear her anyway. Then she again pushed his hand and gave him some of her chakra. Even if she knew that she was putting herself in danger, so he could be found by his companions. Then she left. Not even she was benevolent that much to let them catch her. She was pretty sure somebody is looking for him aswell as had been Tobirama for her.

When she came back - the fire finally died and Hashirama had stopped healing the others, so he was only tiredly leading Senju survivors home - she had no chakra left. She stepped from between the trees and collapsed to ground from exhaustion. Her cousin ran to her and without saying a word, lifted her.

Before everything dissapeared from her sight, she felt that Hashirama winked.


	2. The Home of Senjus

EDIT: Sorry about horrifying quality before, my pc thought it could be fine to make fun of me.  
It wasn't.

* * *

Sun glowed into Toka's face through the big window in the hospital. It was actually enormously big room with just a few beds, but everybody called it hospital. Sheets were uncomfortable and smelled like death, even if they tried to wash it out. So many innocent souls, and even more guilty ones died here. The stench of death just remained. Toka lifted herself and supported by her elbows looked around, but her shaky hands couldn't do that, and she fell back in bed. Even now she was still exhausted and her body refused to obey her. She closed eyes and hissed angrily. Her hickory hair wasn't knotted as usually. just laying around her on the pillow, which make her even paler than she actually was.

"You should be grateful. We'd been worried that you wouldn't wake up." she heard well-known voice with resentful undercurrent in it.  
Toka smiled. She expected furious Tobirama in here. Had he finally found out what did she do? No, probably not. He would be way more pissed, if he did.  
"I mean - what on earth was you even thinking?"  
"Oh, come on. Stop whining." She smirked.  
He was about to say something really rude as a response, but was interrupted by the sound of opening the door. The other sentence was calmer, but still mad in some way.  
"I've never seen someone so irresponsible. Oh, wait... I actually did." Tobirama said a rolled his eyes, turned to his brother, who just arrived. "Hello, anija."  
"Tobirama, Toka." The leader of clan smiled peacefully. Toka waved.  
"Is this necessary? I feel just fine, I could go to battle right now, so leave me alone, flea bag." she said. Tobirama actually started to upset her. She had been sure that something like this is about to happen, she knew them both too well, but still hoped it will wait at least until she will be all right enough to fight back.  
"F-flea bag!? That's it! Die next time, you damn woman!" he said and leave almost raving.  
"Bet on it!" she answered.  
Hashirama sighed. "Do you have to argue with him all the time? He really _was _worried."  
"He likes it." she smiled. "Anyway, it's good to see you."  
"Yeah. I don't understand this at all." Hashirama rolled his eyes, like did his brother before, and sit down at the corner of bed. "So, how do you feel, Toka?"  
"Good." she raised up one of hers eyebrows. Didn't she just say it to Tobirama? Well, her body probably wouldn't agree with this statement, but still - she was in good mood, if she wasn't moving it didn't even hurt that much... perfect.  
"Really?" he asked suspiciously.  
"You seem surprised." she said softly.  
"Well, it's quite amazing that you are already up. I wasn't expecting it sooner then week later. But still - you need time for rest. You really were in mortal danger, even if you don't believe us. " Toka took same air so she could deny it, but he didn't let her. "That's okay, I don't mind. I would appreciate if you won't do anything dangerous, including fighting, or walking around house. So - just stay here for some R&amp;R."  
"I beg you pardon?" Toka was shocked.  
"Rest and recuperate. It's for your own good. We will change a strategy a little bit, you need to rest so we will do it differently, you'll however come back right?" he asked.  
"Do I have another choice?" she asked angrily.  
Hashirama laughed: "Not really."  
"I guess you know my answer then."  
Hashirama winked, which made her to remember what happened last night.  
Not like she forgot about that act full of clemency she made, but the Hashirama's wink she almost did. Was it good idea? She was less and less sure. She was looking at him, thinking. Does he know? Last night he seemed to know, but now she wasn't sure if it is just her imagination floating.  
Meantime Hashirama got up and go back to the doorstep. As a clan leader he had several problems to deal with, not just his injured cousin. Toka slowly winked.  
"Um, Hashirama….?" She asked, overthinking it.  
"Yes?"  
Suddenly she wasn't brave enough to ask how much he knows. She just smiled politely and begged: "Could you please apologize for me to Tobirama? It might have sound really rude from me. It was nice that he has have come to visit me, even with all the whining."  
"Oh, right. No problem, I will take care of it. Now sleep, I will come to see you later." Hashirama's warm smile reassure her.  
"Be careful, please." She said. He nodded and then he disappeared as quickly as he walked in.  
Toka closed her eyes again.  
Sleeping? No way could she sleep in such situation. She always had been sure she is soldier, which meant some state of mind and heart. Of course she wasn't heartless, but never really takes this kind of thing personally. It was sometimes like her body do it itself, not including mind. Hours and hours of experience made her this was. It was kill or be killed, nothing more, nothing less.  
Sometimes she wasn't sure if she is on side of good guys or one of the bad guys. Who even started this war and why? And why is it still proceeding? Hashirama proposed peace many times and Uchihas always denied it. Did it mean they were the bad ones? But what if they were right and not us? How could she know? How could they find out any why they even should try to? Does it really matter?  
Thousands die every day on battlefield. She saved life, that's usually taken as good thing. But what if Hikaku will cause even bigger massacre?  
She couldn't answer that easily.  
He may do such a thing. Because of her hatred and deep desire for revenge her brother, she found out some things about him and know how dangerous he was. Even younger then she, Hikaku was one of the youngest users of Mangekyo Sharingan ever. The rumours said he is third most talented after Madara and his younger brother Izuna, also well-known for his ability to keep calm. Some says he is ruthless and never really cared about anyone. He had no weak spot.  
Great combination for a mortal enemy, if you are short tempered one with tendency to act rashly, if it's about someone you loves, like your cousins, who seemed to be more like brothers. Oh, such irony. Even if she were truly a genjutsu specialist, she merely could only resist him.  
So – it was pretty damn bad idea to save him.  
Toka cover her face with the arms.  
What a horrible mistake she'd made.  
Why is she such a baby?!


	3. The Uchiha's Household

Rain drummed on the roof of Uchiha residence and brought some peaceful hush there.  
Hikaku couldn't sleep and the calming noise the crying clouds made didn't help him this time. His leg was still sore, although the injury itself already disappeared thanks to medics and only pink scar remained. Every step was very painful, but he didn't care. The dark haired Uchiha was walking around his room, left to the right, right to the left Turning and turning in a widening gyre. He would never admit pain, not in this house, not in front of his family.  
They warned him it may hurt hours after the healing itself and ordered him to sleep. Not like anybody really believed he would do that.  
Finally, when he can't stand pain anymore, he sat down at his bunk and closed eyes. Questions were buzzing in his head. He'd tried to remember what happened in the forest, but all was foggy.

The door squeaked and someone came inside with beautiful laugh of happy child.  
Hikaku didn't move at all, his eyes also remained closed, he already knew who dared to intrude, so he just asked: "Why aren't you sleeping, you little monster?"  
"It's not that late!" the female voice objected and the girl climbed upon his bed. Hikaku smiled.  
"Oh, it is." he roll his eyes, pretending to be annoyed. "Don't you know what happened to naughty Uchiha who don't listen to their older brothers and don't want to go to sleep, huh?"  
"The boogie man takes their eyeballs." girl lifted her finger with serious in her voice. "But I have to see if you are alright. They told me you were injured."  
Hikaku sighed. He wanted to kept her away from war as long as he could. Now it seemed everyone is trying to ruin it. He frowned and quietly said: "Who told you?"  
"Don't try to change subject. Were you?" girl didn't let the subject slide.  
"Okay, yeah, I was. Someone cut my leg during the fight, nothing serious. Actually it wasn't much of an injury, more of annoyance, now I am just fine." he said rolling his eyes again. "So who told you this anyway?"  
"Izuna-kun."  
Hikaku was well-known for reserved behaviour, but now he was angry. Most people think he is just heartless bastard without any weaknesses, someone who didn't really cared about anyone. That was so untrue! Hikaku indeed wasn't a friendly one, but as everyone, even he has someone to care about and it was Kiyoko, that little girl yawning in his bed. Kiyoko wasn't really his sister. she was his orphaned cousin and from really distant part of the family, whose parent died right in front of young Hikaku. He somehow felt responsible for her. Since his mother was dead, the big decision fell to his father, who immediately started to love Kiyoko as his own. So did Hikaku.  
"I have to talk with him." he said quietly.  
"You mean to shout at him." said Kiyoko bitterly.  
"Maybe.."  
"Brother, really? I asked, he gave me an answer. Don't be mean at him."  
"You are way too young to know about these things." he said. Hikaku wasn't furious, maybe just sad. He was expecting some responsibly from leader's brother, or tact.  
"I am not."  
"Ten years old? Oh my god, of course you are!"  
"Father didn't want to tell me. How could I know you weren't dead?" Kiyoko smiled.  
"You would know if I were dead, silly." He pushed her carefully, so she would leave his bed. "Go and get some rest, Kiyoko. We can talk tomorrow."  
"What? No way! You will be in battle tomorrow." she protested.  
"Kiyoko, just do what I asked you for. I am really tired and..." Hikaku sighed.  
Girl nodded and slowly jumped out of his bed: "Fine. Tomorrow it is. I will remember!" and then left.

Hikaku was glad to be left alone again. He truly loved his small sister, but sometimes her enthusiasm was just too much to take. He always appreciated some peace and silence. Yet she embodied the opposite of what he needed now, she was like an erupting volcano. Hikaku closed his eyes and rolled onto his side. In the end he really didn't lie – he was exhausted. But sleep wasn't really coming.  
The thoughts which were silenced during Kiyoko's visit, had arrived anew to scream at him in his head again. What the hell happened? How was his survival even possible? Medics told him the white belt from cloth, possibly stolen from some dead body of those Senjus, literally saved his life and it was quite good idea to do such a thing. Well, yes. Right. The problem was just only one – he didn't do it. He didn't know anything about that belt. Where did it came along? Uchiha wouldn't use it. Some part of his mind think it may actually been some Senju, but – why?  
Hikaku stand and go to southern part of his room, where laid big basin with water, to wash his face. While he was doing so, he inadvertently brushed into metallic ornaments at his arms, which served as chakra repository. Senjus already realized his Sharingan is making illusion and didn't look into it, but Hikaku tricked them. Ornaments on his hands were now doing illusions as well, and only with a bit of his chakra. Something strange happened however. He usually felt cold if he accidentally touched it, because it was just normal iron, but now it was warm. He suspiciously grabbed one and concentrated. there actually was some chakra left – not his, though.  
So some Senju really saved him. He didn't know which one, but it felt familiar. Well, it didn't solve anything anyway. Hikaku sighed and decided to leave questions for tomorrow, now he would sleep!


	4. The Struggle

Something cold dropped at her face, slowly melting down upon her cheek.

Toka raised her gaze to the skies, which were full of big black and purple clouds, asking herself, if it was going to rain or what. But she was proven wrong by upcoming snow starting to fall from them all. She hated snow since, well, ever. And at beginning of april this was hatred even worse.  
"Hey, Toka, focus!" she heard her cousin's voice next to her. She nodded and turned back. Her cousins and several other men from Senju clan were just discussing strategy for the next battle. Luckily, she didn't miss anything, because Hashirama hadn't start yet.  
He cleared his throat and started a quiet but appealing speech: "Even if we are trying to make peace between ours clans, there are several problems we have to handle. Madara is trying to cut us off from the rice fields, which are vital to our survival. Because of that, we need to fight back. Tobirama will explain to you how."  
White haired cousin winked at Toka and said: "Indeed. It has to be quick and devastating."  
Hashirama suddenly started to look desperate.  
Tobirama continued, without noticing: "I will take Izuna and move him to the South and Hashirama will do the same thing with Madara, but to the East. Toka, you will take a few of our soldiers using water release and earth release, since you can use them both, and lead them straight to the North."  
"But that's Uchiha's area," she remarked.  
"Of course it is. You and your unit are infiltrating in and making a little flood in their province could do the trick. It is the quickest way how to make them back off. Dealing with their own problems, they won't care about us. You guys," he looked at others Senju standing around with amazed smile. "will cover her."  
"That will be hard," Toka was thinking loud.  
"When was it ever easy?" Tobirama countered.  
She shrugged: "I will do my very best. You know I will. I was just thinking about the best strategy. It could be easier to have a detailed plan, but this – this will be clear improvisation."  
"That's why I choose you. Okay, let's go."

Plan was going well. Tobirama, Izuna, Madara and Hashirama disappeared quickly and the remaining Senjus were making chaos at the battlefield, so Toka with her soldiers could get smuggled in. There were only five people, six with her, but they were the best of the best.  
Her bad feeling was getting worse with every step she took in the enemy's territory, because literally no one tried to stop them. She was well aware that Uchiha's kekei genkai called sharingan could sense chakra, even in dark. but now, in their zone and in the daylight, no resistance came.  
"Is everything alright, Toka?" young boy, who was amazing with earth release, asked quietly. He probably noticed her worried look.  
"Yeah. Keep going." she answered and looked around for yet again.  
"I don't like it here." said older boy with dark blonde hair.  
"Me too! Was the forest always so dark?" said the first one.  
"Guys, hush." Toka frowned. "Don't forget we're in enemy's territory."  
Like he could hear her, the enemy just arrived. A Man who was built like a mountain, big and with rock hard muscles all over his body, jumped down from a tree and with cruel smile he cracked his fingers, looking at Toka: "Look what I found. Senju Han with her little chickens."  
Toka slowly curled her fingers and her unit ran away, every single of the guys to a different direction, because they have been sighted. Mountain man bend his knees to jump and hunt them. Toka threw kunai at him to stop him from escaping: "Don't dare you."  
"Fine! You go first then. Thought I would leave the weakest prey for the end, but nevermind. I'll smack you down and then I'll catch them and crack every single bone in their body. Their suffering will be unending and it will be your fault."  
"That almost sound like I would let you, you crazy bastard." she answered.  
Mountain man said nothing, just smiled. Chakra started to float around him and his muscles started to grow even more. _What the hell_, thought Toka. Then she realized the muscle grow was caused because of the chakra.  
_Must be his unique jutsu, huh,_ she thought and rolled eyes. _Uchihas. Always something extra._  
It seemed to be pretty dangerous to get caught, since he probably would break in those absurdly big arms. He would smash her head like a sparrow's egg. Toka hooked her hands to do hand seals. Her idea was to blind him by her genjutsu, but she wasn't able to concentrate enough, since she had to dodge him. There went somersault, push up, everything just to get away. She was flexible, but she couldn't escape anyway.  
Uchiha got pissed and stopped catching her. She could see how he pulled out some glass bottle with something which looked like miso soup, but without the vegetable and noodles. He smiled and threw it at her. Without thinking, Toka put her hands up to cover face, which would turn out to be excellent idea. Bottle crashed and liquid flew into holes between her armour, so it poured on her chest and belly.  
Toka gasped. At first the liquid felt cold, but it started to burning right then. It was like someone was burning her with branding iron. She fell down to the knees, both shocked and ashamed. Her body started to shake uncontrollable.  
"W-wh-what the f-fuck is that?" she said and little drops of blood poured her mouth.  
Then she fainted.  
Uchiha laughed wildly, then put his hand up to finally finish her, when bigger strength stopped him. Without Uchiha's realization when stranger had come, Hikaku stood below his fist and then repulsed it. Uchiha opened and closed his mouth in surpise. He wasn't expecting it.  
"Leave her, I will take care of it," Hikaku said with little smile. "And go back home. You are needed. Some genius destroyed the dam, possibly when training, so every lower house is soaking wet. Yours included."  
"Oh hell no!" said Uchiha angrily and without farewell leave.  
Hikaku smiled, following the Uchiha with his gaze, then turn to woman she saved.  
He had been very surprised, when he found out Toka was the one who saved him. That Senju woman which had always looked like she was about to stab him. Her hatred was almost unbelievable. He must've be blind not to notice it. He was always scraped when she look at him. There were always something wild and beasty in her gaze, like a cat playing with mouse before the final strike. He didn't like being that mouse.  
But there he was. He had saved her.  
But ...why? For what? It would be way easier to just to end her suffering, and because he knows how horrible this poison is, he could easily imagine how much does it hurt.  
Hikaku just didn't know why she hated him so much and didn't really care anyway. She was Senju and that was reason itself.  
He lifted her body.  
It had to be ended.  
Once for all. 


	5. The Small Talk

Sometimes, the easiest things turn out to be the hardest ones.  
She used to be a good soldier, always doing what was asked of her , without any hesitation or doubt. It was tough life, but she didn't regret it. But now, when she couldn't open her eyes or move any muscle, it all suddenly seemed to be waste of time. The war was absolute nonsense.  
_So this is how being dead feels like?_ She asked herself. She had never admitted the possibility of afterlife, or eternal soul. And even if she did, how is it possible that she could still think and how it comes there is still that voice in hear head with these remarks full of sarcasm?  
So she wasn't dead, after all, or it was the biggest disappointment in her life. Or we could as well say biggest disappointment of her death. _Whatever._

While Toka was complaining internally, Hikaku had different problems to tackle. Bleeding which came from deep cuts in her chest didn't want to stop, maybe it will never stop until she was dry. Indeed very strong acid had been used to cause that. He would be proud of his family to create such alchemical tincture, if he actually didn't need to stop its impacts.  
He needed answers.  
He needed to understand.  
How could you ask a dead person to explain something?  
With deep breath taken, Hikaku looked around and hopeful (look came to his face, while he saw blue flower with big red thorns on it. He felt like a donkey for not noticing it earlier, but, well better later than never.

After hour, which felt more like ...an hour and half for both of them, Toka finally moved her fingers again. She felt awful pain, but at least it was something.  
At first, her sight was blurry and she couldn't see anything but big black smudge, which could be anything from rainy cloud to demon from the deepest hell. When it cleared up, she could finally see what it was the latter.  
An Uchiha!  
Touching her belly with some incredibly nasty smelling porridge.  
Toka, who was a lady, decentness incarnate, couldn't say anything, just: "What the... fuck?"  
"Oh no – no! Don't move. " Hikaku said and lifted eyebrowthey dothat a lot for some reason. As usually he felt embarrassed, when he looked to these big blue eyes with – was it really? – fear in them.  
"I... don't understand." she said suspiciously.  
"It may open again and you may bleed to the death, if you move." he said surprised. Maybe it hurt really badly or she wasn't as smart as he was expecting.  
"I don't mean this," she said laboriously and answered the unspoken question. "I don't understand this whole healing thing – do you even know who am I? If you let me die, you would – I don't know, get medal?"  
Hikaku smiled: "I doubt that. You are not big fish, Senju Toka."  
"Like I care, Uchiha Hikaku." she answered, rolling her eyes. "So you know. Why are you helping me then?"  
She felt bad again – blurring returned to her eyes and she could hear buzzing in her ears. If he decided to finish her, she couldn't fight back. Basically he could do whatever he wanted and she couldn't resist. Yet she was too proud to admit that and act, well, respectful. It could have something common with her not feeling any respect to this murderer at all.  
"I want to talk with you." he answered simply.  
Toka frowned: "Is this some kind of sick joke?"  
It was absurd completely to do such thing. Uchihas didn't talk to Senjus. Sometimes they exchange some dirty words, but never actually talk. "And for god's sake stop staring at my stomach."  
"No, I am not joking." he shook his head and then rolled his eyes. "Stop overestimating yourself. I was just checking if you aren't bleeding, no need for thanks."  
"I am not going to thank you anyway."  
"Yeah, I noticed."  
"Is every Uchiha such pain in ass, or is it just you?" she smiled cruelly.  
"Is every Senju chick that annoying, or is it just you?" with knowing this was not having end, because Toka seemed to finally recover the swearing functions of her brain, Hikaku sighed and shook his head again.  
"I can do this all day long," she said as she could read his mind.  
"Yeah, you seem to be very talented." he answered and closed his eyes for a second. "What would make a person, who hates you most of everyone, to help you? Honestly."  
"Nothing," she said, not interested at all.  
"Come on, nothing is not the right answer. Days ago, when I injured my leg, I found that sash you gave me."  
"I don't know what are you talking about." she sneered, but she was actually shocked, she however didn't let him see that. She was pretty sure nobody except Hashirama knew about her moment of weakness and that Uchiha questioning her so surely, it was very unpleasant. Why would he even care? It was war, for god's sake. No need for thanks, no need for questions, just keep moving to survive. It was unusual for Senju to save Uchiha, but _whatever!_  
"Look, I can do this all day as well. But let's just say – I found your chakra. I know it was you." Hikaku felt really tired at that moment. Trying to keep someone alive turned to be bigger problem than it should be. Now he could understand why the medics seemed to be tired all the time even if they merely heal minor injuries.  
"Fine - It may be me – maybe!," she answered slowly. "So what?"  
"I wanted to thank you," he said, but was interrupted rudely: "Smartass."  
"And wanted to ask you why had you done it?" he finished and smiled. Toka seemed to be funny and very presumptuous too.  
Toka, possibly for the first time of her life, didn't know what to say, since she didn't know the answer yet. Maybe it was just right thing to do, so she did. She wasn't really thinking about it, like about anything she does. She looked into Hikaku's eyes.  
Suddenly the heat turned up. It was like someone put her into the fire. She wanted to say something, but burning didn't let her. Then blackout came.

Hikaku went somewhere and came back, she couldn't know. He also moved them to the cave, so they could have at least little cover from rain or snow that could come anytime. Hikaku was exhausted, but still patiently trying to keep her alive. With evident care he laid cold compress to her forehead and was checking her temperature. He was no doctor, but he at least tried.  
After some time, when temperature finally went lower, Toka opened her eyes once again. She was white as a paper, but it wasn't anything unusual.  
"They will search for me." she said slowly and really quietly, so Hikaku first fought it was just wind blowing.  
"No, they won't. I left message you are hunting." he smiled.  
"They won't believe this. Do I look like someone who is hunting animals for fun? That would be possibly the most cruel way how to spent time, really." she answered and rolled eyes. It still wasn't really loud, but at least she seemed to get better.  
"Never said you were hunting animals, tough. You are hunting me." he said.  
"Oh," Toka seemed surprised.  
"You really thought I didn't notice how hungrily you look at me?"  
"I am not practicing cannibalism, you know?" she answered but seemed kind of sad. "Yeah, yeah, I know what you meant. I am sorry."  
"I didn't see that coming! Well – Thanks, I guess. But there is no need to apologize. I just needed answers."  
Toka sighed. What should she said? There was not a single good reason for saving him, but several good moral reasons for at least considering it.  
"I don't think it has simple answer. I don't really know myself – perhaps it just felt like right thing to do, if you know, what I mean. Or maybe I wanted to finish you off myself in a fight, not because of some lame injury."  
"What have I done, you want to finish me off?" he asked, but there was no anger in it.  
"You've killed my brother." she said sadly.  
"I am very so-"  
"No," she interrupted, slowly shaking her head. "Don't say such things. You may want get to know me, but I do not. I don't want to be your friend. My hand won't shake above your heart just because you "are sorry". I can't betray him like that..."  
"I understand." he said and he really did. He stood up and went to the primitive doorway, looking over the landscape. Conversation was over, since he had too many questions and thoughts in his head, and she would offer no more answers. 


	6. The Cognition

Darkness slowly crossed mountains and got closer to the cave, where that woman from Senju clan was lying on the ground and man from Uchiha clan standing in the doorway. He was standing there for quite a long time, looking for enemy.  
"Aren't you thirsty?" he asked and slowly turned his gaze to Toka, who smiled tiredly.  
"Aren't you scared of the dark?" she asked, but there was no sarcasm in the question.  
"W-what? No! Of course not." Hikaku went merely pink and turned again, so she couldn't see. "Where did you get such an idea?"  
"Well – you were quiet for like, I don't know, two to three hours? And suddenly you want to talk with me. It wasn't that hard to guess. I'd like to have some water, thank you." she said. Hikaku sighed. She was smart, in some way, which was quite surprising for him. He knew some girls from Uchiha clan and most of them indeed very handsome, with that pale skin and long black hair and wasp waist, but most of them were clueless. He never saw young woman using her brain. Actually – he never saw any woman to do so.

He put up sack where he had water and remedy, lifted her head, so she could drink instead of drowning herself. After few sips, Toka touched his arm to stop. They both felt something very close to electricity. Hikaku jumped away in shock, Toka just patted where her hand was hurting.  
"What are you scared of, if it's not the dark?" she said quietly to distract herself from strange thing which just happened.  
"They call it Darkness." he said seriously.  
Toka laughed. Hikaku rise up his eyebrow: "Don't tell me you've never heard about Darkness."  
"Look, it may be surprise for you, but I am not familiar with ghost stories of Uchiha clan." she answered ironically.  
Hikaku remained silent, just turned once more at the landscape and shook from the coldness. The night was almost here and his only clothes were trousers and t-shirt, which was torn up in several places, because he used it as a bandaging material for Toka.  
_I should be grateful_, she thought. _But I just can't. I can't!_  
Toka sighed, scolding herself for her kindness and said: "Alright, come here."  
"Hm?" Hikaku looked surprised.  
"Well... it's getting quite cold, so just ... come over here. I won't let you freeze here because of me." Toka pointed to that provisory bed made from some ovenwood which Hikaku got somewhere before she had woke up.  
"You want me to lie next to you?" Hikaku was jolted.  
"You can levitate as well, I don't care." she said exasperatedly.  
"You promise you won't hit me, if I do so?" he asked suspiciously.  
"I am about to," she said sarcastically. "Just lie down or I'll change my mind."  
Hikaku finally stopped whining and actually lay down next to her. Surprisingly he realized that Toka's hair had flowery scent.  
"So what's the Darkness?" she asked, because it was quite unpleasant for her to lie next to him, hearing every breath he took, and not at least trying to do some conversation.  
"Not 'What' but 'Who'. Darkness is a person. Man living somewhere at forest." Hikaku said gladly took opportunity to break the awkward silent.  
"So why are you so scared? It's just a person."  
"Senju, look, i-"  
Toka interrupted: "Toka. Just call me Toka."  
"Oh, right. Sorry, I didn't realize... Well, Toka, it's not "just a person". We know he had been living in forest since ever and he was sucking blood from dead animals. And soldiers."  
"Eww! That's disgusting!"  
"It's even worse! Now he's hunting them, people. And sucks their blood. Some says it's because of his religion, that he is preventing some horrible disasters by pleasing gods. You know what? I do not care. This man is sick. And he is somewhere out there."  
He turned his head to see, if she was still okay. Women he knew were usually fainting after hearing the name „The Darkness". Toka looked like she didn't care much, and quite frankly, she looked at him like he was an idiot.  
„Horse freaking bullshit," she said while rolling her eyes. „It's the same as the story about Uchihas drinking blood of the fallen and therefore having red eyes!"  
Hikaku looked at her with even more shock than before.  
„So what?" she asked.  
„Doesn't this make you shiver?"  
„Didn't you want to say ‚make you roll your eyes' because yes, it's just that stupid." And she rolled her eyes so hard she saw her brain. „Sorry there, Hikaku, but not even Uchihas are that twisted. This is so absurd, even more than your hairstyle. Or are you trying to tell me that you drink blood? To make your eyes red?"  
„Naah, thats just stupid...just like you, you know"  
„Whatever."  
Then he smiled: „But still-"  
„Just shut your mouth up. Did you get hit to head with a stick? Seriously man! Nothing like that lives in this forest, nobody is drinking anyone's blood. Those are children-scaring-old-hags-sharing stories of complete nonsense. I bet you use it as a pick-up line. Hey baby, there is a horrible blood drinking monster so date me please? There is the darkness outside, better go to my place tonight! Nine months later a little Uchiha is running around . Or am I mistaken?"  
„Completely," he shook his head, surprised because even his stupid hair couldn't come up with anything that stupid!  
„You are either lying to me or just naive enough to not know the truth." She stated this as a fact and yawned. She slowly started to close her eyes. She wanted to return to the dreamworld, even though she slept for quite longer than she ever did.  
„Skeptic." Hikaku noted. He didn't want to argue with her, but he was pretty angry about her negativistic attitude. „If you were less of a cynical monster and more of a normal one, the world would've been a better place for everyone."  
It's not like he was the enthusiastic optimist, but damn, she took the cake! A lot of people hated him because he was quiet and seemed arrogant, which he really wasn't .  
Toka looked funnily at him „Does that bother you?"  
„You're unbearable."  
She sneered at him snarkily to annoy him even more, she heard the same sentence from Tobirama. So she said: „I have my reasons"  
„Your protection from the world, huh?" he asked calmly.  
„Yes, you could say so."  
„I honestly hope you'll never meet my sister."  
Toka frowned because she didn't know what he meant.  
„She would absolutely adore you. And she would want to be like you and then go to the battlefield and die."  
„You don't really trust her, do you?" Toka asked with a joking smile.  
„I have no faith in Senju, no offense. But she is not, uhm – Not a good ninja, she's just a kid, an easy target."  
Even though he couldn't see into her face, Hikaku felt how woman next to him became numb just like that. Her voice changed, now it was really cold. He didn't have any clue why. Was she one of those „Gender-equality" girls? She was in army so, he couldn't rule that out. But he was wrong, Toka's reason for just freezing was simpler: „My cousin was also a kid, a real young one, when eight Uchihas decided to ambush him and murder him in cold blood, it was no fight, it was a slaughter, he didn't stand a chance"  
„I am sorry," Hikaku said silently.  
„Yeah. Right." She snapped bitterly.

Hikaku didn't let her stop the conversation this time though: „But you need two to fight, you see"  
Disbelief crossed her face: „So according to you Itama deserved to die?!"  
„What? Of course not! Don't put words in my mouth, damn, woman! I'm not telling you that we are without a fault but Senjus are not the innocent ones, i know Hashirama offered peace to Madara, but it's not that easy to trust you, who's to say what's a real and what's a trap? We can't trust each other, too much bad blood, overcoming our differences will be much harder than our battles."  
„Shut up and sleep" Toka decided to stop this, she couldn't listen to this anymore. Hikaku said everything that she thought about out loud. For a second she felt like she understands him. That feeling was unpleasant. She didn't want to like him, to understand him, she didn't want to risk that when the time has come and she was about to laugh, because he came to die, her resolve will waver. Whatever Hikaku is going to say, she won't listen to him.  
But that was really hard.  
„So, good night Toka." He said silently and then turned away from her. Even he had his mind full of thoughts, he couldn't hate Toka for wanting to kill him, some other time - maybe, but not now, he understands her now, if he was the one in her situation, he would've tried even harder to kill him, he wouldn't let himself survive that forest, he would be happy to let himself rot there without any thought or doubt. Yet here he was, alive and next to a person who decided that he had to survive, a person who acted like a person instead of just being a warrior. He silently admired her . Yet he was still not willing to lay down and die when the fighting starts.  
And both of them knew that killing the other one will be incredibly hard.  
„Good night, Hikaku."


	7. The Darkness

As opposite to Hikaku, Toka had never had any problems with falling asleep and sleeping itself. Not even ten minutes have passed, when she was already regularly breathing, looking like a kitten. Uchiha as the opposite couldn't find comfortable sleeping position. He was really careful not to wake her, because he really didn't want to get punched. She seemed to be a very moody and waking her up didn't seem like a good idea. Toka looked peaceful, when she was sleeping. Her all-the-time-arguing-lips were smiling happily, she possibly had nice dream. Her smile made Hikaku smile as well. He suddenly felt very calm and relaxed, and maybe even a little bit proud – she was living because of him. Good job, well done. Weird feeling was it. After few more rollovers, while he was deciding on how to put arm so it won't fall asleep, he finally fell asleep without his arm falling asleep... you get the idea.

It was calm outside. Dark was like spilled ink, permeate into the smallest holes in the cave and fills them. Crickets were chirping outside, sometimes an owl hooted, but nothing what could disturb the sleeping. Hikaku had sometimes appreciated to sleep outside, even if usually it was way closer to the Uchiha's Household and not in a cave but below stars. On the other hand, he also didn't usually sleep next to a Senju.  
About three o'clock a dark shadow crept into the cave, like someone was walking around the cave with a torch. It had woken Hikaku , since he was never such a hard-sleeper, but Toka was still in a dream world. _My imagination again_, Hikaku thought and rolled, facing Toka. She was looking so innocent he would never expect her to be a dangerous soldier.  
But THE SHADOW didn't disappear. It actually got even bigger and its edges became clearer.  
_Hell, this is definitely not a dream,_ Hikaku thought and slowly stood up. Hikaku's fingertips felt cold steel of kunai he pulled out, it deflected someone's thrown shurikens, before his mind could even realize someone is attacking him, a pure reflex.  
"One more minute, please!" Toka groaned unfriendly being still very sleepy, raising her head, when a surprised, maybe even a little bit frightened scream escaped from her mouth.

He was standing at the entrance, laughing loudly. His face was bandaged with old and dirty bandages, bloody bandages were especially dirty right next to his smiling mouth with teeth sharp as Uchiha's hair, truly a bestial the corner of his mouth a foam ,like from rabid animal, mixed with pus .  
"What the fuck is that supposed to be?" Toka was the first one who regained her ability to speak and without thinking she jumped up from the bed. She was wearing only short black pants and a blanket, covering her torso, but she didn't notice or cared at this point.  
„My love for you" Hikaku whispered.  
Darkness laughed again, uchiha was funny guy indeed.  
Toka remained silent. In her head was running several possible scenarios and most of them ended really badly for her and/or for Uchiha. It wasn't easy to make up a plan, since she didn't know anything about him. Not for single second she thought about involving Hikaku in her plans or god forbid, leave it all up on him, because she still was pretty seriously injured and if she touched her wounds she may as well bleed to death. While planning, she made impromptu toga from the blanket, Hikaku was quiet too. His eyes became red because he summoned the sharingan.

If Darkness wasn't completely nuts, he would not give them time to form some strategy. By his presumptions Toka was the weaker one, so he jumped towards Hikaku to execute him.  
Well, since Toka didn't know Darkness, Darkness didn't know her as well and simply underestimated her.  
That was his first and the biggest mistake.

Hikaku was incredibly talented fighter. In his hands even common kunai changed to deadly weapon. Because of his sharingan he was almost absurdly quick. But if Hikaku was really good, Darkness stood for simple perfection. Hikaku had a big problem to keep up with him and he quickly went to defense, fighting for his life.  
Toka couldn't watch them. They were too quick. She linked her hands into hand signs.

Darkness laughed. He did that a lot, even when he wasn't pleased how the situation came up, but this! This was like a holy grail for him. These two Uchihas will be sacrificed to his god? How better could this be?  
Within the short time period he could easily looked through Hikaku's style of fighting and made a plan how get him into a trap. After his own action he didn't wait, he didn't even counter Hikaku's upcoming assault, which stung right into his arm, just lead his katana ahead.  
At first it looked like he missed completely.  
Hikaku had even done several more steps, until his legs stopped working. Darkness's passed through Hikaku's body as if it was butter. Even a cracking sound came up when a katana rubbed to his lowest rib and smashed it up completely. Hikaku, who was shocked, boggled and horribly injured, fell to a cave wall with uninjured part of his torso,it made a sound which sounded like something between really nasty swear and painful moaning. Darkness did not rush when stepping up to finish him, since he thought he had plenty of time. What could that little girl do anyway?  
Many things.  
Toka, who was utterly mad at the moment, and was pissed from what was happening around. Hikaku's injury gave her remaining strength to summon the strongest genjutsu she had ever made. Chakra started floating around her, abysmal and boisterous.  
Hikaku closed his eyes because he suddenly couldn't see anything, just chakra, blue chakra everywhere.  
Darkness had stopped laughing and shook with fear.

He honestly didn't get what was happening and how was it all even possible?! Everything around him went aflame. He was even dressed in a fire! Every step he could take meant horrible pain, he couldn't breathe, because every breath he take had burnt him, his whole lungs, every bronchus, every single bronchiole. Darkness suffered and was afraid to move so he won't make his suffering even more terrible!

Toka glanced at darkness with disgust and went to help Hikaku, who was meanwhile trying to stand up again, climbing upon a cave wall, which was cutting into his palms. It was painful, but forced him to focus. Toka said nothing, just took his hand and tried to help. Hikaku looked at her and warned her: "Watch out!"  
Well, Toka didn't watch out. She couldn't even turn right in time, when Darkness's katana went right through her back.  
_How is that possible_, she wondered. _He was kept in my genjutsu, how could he escape? There is no way someone could just end my genjutsu, not even sharingan could see through them, how is it... how? _  
World became blurred and everything slowed, like she was swimming in honey. Pain exploded below her waist and run to every single part of her body, wounds she had already had were no exception. She knew she had screamed, but she couldn't hear anything, not even a single tone coming from her mouth.  
She felt someone's cold arms enlaced her body and whisked her away. Hikaku suddenly held her in his arms and she could feel how his weight accumulated at her shoulder, it almost seemed like he was bracing himself on her.****

**BANG!**  
Cave was suddenly all gone.  
Toka heard whistling in her ears.  
Eyesight came back.  
She was standing in daylight with Uchiha and surrounding them was a giant from slightly blue chakra, Embracing them with ribs and holding something in its arm, which seemed as nail at which was pinned Darkness as a dead butterfly. He didn't even laugh anymore.  
He was dead.  
Hikaku sighed and mangekyo sharingan slowly disappeared from his eyes, while his left eye was full of blood, which started slowly dribble on Toka. Just few more assaults like that and he'll blind like a rat. It was already sometimes hard for him to see properly. Not like he really thought about these things, when he was holding Toka, who started shaking, because of blood loss.  
He held her maybe too tight and his dress was filling with their blood like a sponge. It felt warm and it was disgusting.  
„Oh god," Toka said, shocked. "That's Susano'o!?" with what she gave name to the technique.  
Hikaku nodded.  
"Oh god." she said again.  
Hikaku nodded once more. 

Her knees failed right in the moment when Susano'o disappeared. Hikaku wasn't ready for such weight, even if she was almost two heads shorter than him and was lighter too. He reeled and both felt down. They both were bleeding. Hikaku never would dare to believe that they would survive the night. He believed that even less when he realized Toka is not conscious, since her temperature went high again.  
"This is bullshit!" Hikaku said to himself angrily.

"Hashirama! I found her!" Hikaku heard well-known strong voice in which anger resonated strongly. "And there's that fuc-"  
"Tobirama!" Hashirama shouted with disapproval, he was the new clan leader. Of course Hikaku knew him. Hashirama was a living legend for most of the Uchihas – only one who could resist Madara. He was also the one of few who got their respect. And almost only one who didn't see just enemies, but men in the first place. Hashirama never attacked first. He always thought first. We could say Hikaku felt a big stone fall from heart, when he saw this one Senju. Hashirama would listen to him. He may understand as well.  
"-king Uchiha," Tobirama completed when he stood next to Hikaku and straightened his back. He looked coldly. "You should make up a really good excuse for sitting here with our beloved cousin," he announced and for a second it looked like he was concentrating every single chakra he had left to his fist. With this chakra that would kill Hikaku with only one punch, if he hit the face.  
Hashirama had arrived just a second after him and placed his hand to brother's shoulder reassuringly: "Tobirama. They are both severely injured and they may die if we tarry. What about we take them to the residence, heal them and then you could ask that young man questions without him dying?"  
Tobirama's cold anger wobbled. It almost seemed like he was fighting with himself, then he nodded: "Oh fine then, brother. But you take him. I may drop him somewhere _accidentaly_, like into bear pit. Then he lifted his cousin and disappeared as quickly as he had arrived.  
Hashirama sighed loudly and lifted Hikaku as well. There indeed wasn't enough time to waste, he realized when he saw a hole into Hikaku's side.  
"Thank you," Hikaku whispered.  
"Don't be," Hashirama answered quietly. "You will change your mind soon enough, when my brother gets his hands on you."


End file.
